El Resplandor del Sol y la Luna
by Princesa Celeste
Summary: Historia que cuenta el romance entre la princesa Celeste y Aioria de Leo
1. Chapter 1

El Resplandor del Sol y la Luna

Fan Fic realizado por Celeste y Aioria

Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Masami Kurumada

Prologo

En una epoca dorada, hace 1000 años, existian tres reinos muy poderosos, el Reino de la Tierra, regido por Nike, el Reino de la Luna, regido por Serenity, y el Reino Eclipse, regido por Selene.

En un principio, los tres reinos, eran regidos por el Rey Endimion, al nacer sus tres hijas, el rey abdicó y entrego los reinos a cada una de sus hijas.

Cuando la princesa Selene tomo el trono de Eclipse, sus hermanas y ella, decidieron hacer una alianza con los demas planetas, llamada, La Alianza Eliptica.

En ese entonces, habia un reino, llamado Nebula, bastante alejado de la Alianza. El nombre del rey era Hipparcos, quien tenia una gran rivalidad con los reinos de la Alianza.

Cuando nacio Celeste, el rey Hipparcos se presento en Sun's Palace (palacio real en Eclipse) exigiendo que, su hijo Saros, se casara con la princesa al cumplir los 20 años.

Durante un tiempo, hubo pequeños ataques a los distintos reinos, de parte de Nebula, el mas significativo, fue al Reino de La Tierra, justamente cuando el Rey Italos, la Reina Selene y la princesa Celeste visitaban a la Reina Nike, durante esa visita, se suscita una batalla, en la que el Rey Italos pierde la vida.

Notas de los Autores: Le hemos cambiado el nombre a algunos personajes de este FanFic:

a Afrodita, le cambiamos por Noba de Piscis y a Mascara de Muerte, le pusimos Senid de Cancer. La Diosa Nike, la hemos puesto, como madre de la Diosa Atenea

a Atena, le cambiamos por su nombre original, Atenea y en este FanFic, ambas, no son diosas, sino reina y princesa respectivamente.

Sin mas, aquí les va el primer capitulo, esperemos les guste.

**Capitulo 1**

**Quince años mas tarde.**

La princesa Celeste se habia convertido en una gran mujer y guerrera, durante su infancia habia entrenado para dominar sus poderes, y era momento ya, de que ella fuera nombrada heredera del reino de Eclipse.

Dias antes de su nombramiento, la princesa entrenaba con sus guardianes una mañana soleada.

Altair:- Princesa, por favor, aun no estas cansada?

Celeste:- Mi querido Altair, pero si apenas empezamos.

Capella:- Pero que dices?, si estamos desde que amaneció.

Rigel:- Capella!, no seas insolente, no la trates con tanta familiaridad, recuerda que dentro de unos dias será nombrada heredera al trono!

Siriu:- Es verdad, debemos cambiar nuestra manera de tratarla (dice cruzando los brazos)

Celeste:- Por favor, el hecho de que sea una princesa, no quiere decir que vaya a cambiar mi manera de tratarlos, seguiré siendo la misma, aunque claro, cuando estemos frente a otras personas, será diferente.

En ese momento llega Arista,una hermosa joven que esta al servicio de la princesa Celeste ala misma que estima mucho.

Arista:- Siento mucho interrumpir su entrenamiento Milady, la reina Selene solicita su presencia en el palacio desea hablar con usted.

Capella:- Ahora que hiciste? (dice dirigiendose a Celeste)

Celeste:- Yo nada, no recuerdo haber hecho nada.

Rigel:- Que crees, que ella es como tu?!

Capella la mira con mala cara, Celeste al darse cuenta de esto

Celeste (entre risas):- Ya calmense niñas.

Celeste entrega su espada a Altair y se dirige a palacion con Arista.

**Mientras tanto, en el Reino Nebula, el Rey Hipparcos, con su hijo Saros, se preparan para viajar a Eclipse.**

Hipparcos:- Hijo, preparate para irnos al reino Eclipse

Saros:- Para que?

Hipparcos:- Conocerás a tu futura esposa y reina

Saros:- Quien es?

Hipparcos:- Es la princesa Celeste de Eclipse

Saros:- Hace cuanto esta hecho?

Hipparcos:- Cuando naciste de hizo este arreglo

Saros:- Arreglo? Ellos son nuestros enemigos, que piesas hacer?

Hipparcos:- Mira, el plan es este, si ellos acceden a casar a Celeste contigo, les perdonaré la vida, pero si se resisten, no tendre mas opcion que destruir a Eclipse y a todos sus aliados!

Saros:- No creo que les perdones aunque me case con Celeste.

Hipparcos:- Por supuesto que no, eso les vamos a decir a ellos, de igual manera, si te casas o no con Celeste, yo destruiré a toda la Alianza Eliptica y me convertiré en el emperador de todo el Universo

Saros:- Esta bien, lo que tu digas! (esto a Saros no le gusta nada)

**En Eclipse**

Celeste llega a palacio, la Reina la espera

Celeste:- Madre, me has llamado, que es lo que sucede?

R. Selene:- Si hija, tranquila, no paso nada, pero sabes que dentro de unos dias, será tu nombramiento

Celeste: Si, lo se

R. Selene:- Como sabras, es un acto importante, y tendras que ir a los distintos reinos, para llevar la invitacion cordialmente, ademas de hacer otras diligencias. Yo se que puedes hacerlo, nunca me has defraudado.

Celeste:- Gracias por lo que dices. Pero madre, ir a todos los reinos de la Alianza, no alcansaré, no olvides que es dentro de unos dias

R. Selene:- No hija, la mayoria de los reinos ya fueron informados, los unicos que faltan, son La Luna, la Tierra y Orion. El rey de Orion vendra hoy para hablar de ciertos asuntos, ahi le diré.

Celeste:- Entonces?

R. Selene:- Primero irás a La Luna, Serenity ya sabe que vas. Luego irás a la Tierra, donde tambien te estan esperando.

Cuando Celeste escucha el nombre de la Tierra siente algo muy extraño.

Celeste:- Has dicho la Tierra, y que me esperan?

R. Selene:- (con mirada dulce) Celeste no te preocupes se que la ultima vez fue aturdidor pero esta vez sera distinto cualquier cosa que pase lo resolveras.

Celeste: (pensando para ella) eso ya se, pero no me refiero a que me pueda pasar algo sino a otra distinta.

R. Selene:- bueno hija, es mejor que te prepares para partir; ah y tambien iran contigo tus guardianes.

En ese momento llaman a Híades el Capitan de la guardia real (el guerrero mas leal del reino de Eclipse).

Celeste:- Híades me alegra verte, te llame por tengo que ir a los reinos de la Luna y la Tierra y llevare a mis guardianes, podrias avisarles a Altair y los demas que se preparen para salir inmediatamente.

Híades:- (inclinado) Por supuesto alteza se los dire ahora. Por favor tenga cuidado.

Celeste:- Lo tendre.

Híades se retira y se dirige hacia la sala de armas donde estan Altair y los demas.

Híades:- Vaya asi que aquí estaban los buscaba.

Altair:- Que sucede Híades?

Siriu:- Acaso ha sucedido algo en el reino.

Hiades:- No, calmense, lo que pasa es que la princesa me pidio que les avisara que irán con ella a los reinos Luna y Tierra y ha pedido que la acompañen como guerreros que son, asi que es mejor que se preparen para partir.

Altair: Has dicho la Tierra?, ella hace tiempo que no vá, y si sucede algo?

Híades:- Tranquilo, no creo que pase nada, ademas ella sabe cuidarse y ustedes estan ahí

Capella:- Si pero ella es mas fuerte y poderosa que nosotros.

Rigel:- Inclusive mas poderosa que la reina

Híades:- No solo eso, es mas fuerte, incluso, que el rey Italos, su padre. Pero igual, aunque ella sea fuerte y poderosa, ustedes deben acompañarla, porque ella así lo desea. Asi que preparense ya!

Siriu:- Esta bien, esta bien, no seas tan gruñón.

**En la Habitacion de la Princesa**

Celeste:- Acaso tengo que ir con esto? (dice sosteniendo un vestido y mostrandelo a su dama)

Arista:- Princesa, claro que si, no olvide que va en diplomacia

Celeste:- Lo se, lo se, esta bien, bueno, Altair y los demas me esperan, no quiero hacerlos esperar.

Arista: Valla con cuidado princesa

Celeste:- Si

La princesa se dirige hacia el jardin, ahi estan Altair y los demas, desde ahi se teletransportan hacia el Reino de la Luna.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**DESTELLOS EN LA LUNA**

Los rayos de sol tocan sobre el Reino de la Luna, avisando el comienzo de un nuevo dia, un exotico lugar ,con hermosos jardines que resplandecen; y en el centro un gran castillo sobresale, sus paredes son de plata y cristal.

Hay un gran moviento en el palacio ya que se espera la llegada de la princesa Celeste, la Reina Serenity ha llamado a sus guardianes, las sailors outhers y pide que la reciban en el jardin de plata

Celeste y sus guardianes han llegado al Reino de la Luna ahi la esperan las outhers.

- Bienvenida sea Princesa (las cuatro hacen una reverencia) la estabamos

esperando.

- Muchas gracias Sailor Uranus estaba ansiosa por llegar( dice Celeste con una gran sonrisa).

Entonces aparece un joven de 1,70, de hermosa cabellera blanca que llega hasta su cintura, sus ojos azules que reflejan amabilidad y paz,lleva puesto un traje blanco con capa que le llegaba hasta sus tobillos su nombre es Artemis, comandante de la guardia real, consejero y gran amigo de la Reina Serenity

-Querida Celeste bienvenida cuanto tiempo ha pasado, mira como has crecido, te has convertido en toda una mujer.

-Querido y viejo amigo Artemis es un placer volver a verte se saludan con un gran abrazo

-Muchachas la Reina las llama desea verlas, yo escoltare a la princesa hasta el palacio pueden retirarse.

-Vaya nunca me imagine que hubiera mucho movimiento.

-Bueno es que desde temprano las guardianas te han estado esperando.

-Ya veo, siento la demora pero tu sabes que tambien hay asuntos en mi Reino, y debo ocuparme de ellos no puedo dejarle todo a mi madre.

-Si, si, si, es verdad.

Los dos van conversando mientras se dirigen al tanto en el interior del castillo una joven se apresuraba subiendo las gradas hacia la habitacion de la princesa de manera acelerada pero con prosa y elegancia, esta joven de hermosa cabellera negra como el ebano, y ojos azules oscuros como la noche era nada y menos que Luna, tambien consejera y dama principal de la Reina Serenity y a quien considera a la princesa Serena como una hija.

En la habitacion de la Princesa Serena.

-Vamos Serena elige de una vez, cualquier vestido te queda muy bien

-Lo se, lo se Rei pero no se cual escoger.

-Por favor Sere no temos mucho tiempo apresurate.

-Perdoname Mina, solo que quiero verme bien para la llegada de Celeste,ha ya se cual usaré.

Finalmente tocan la puerta.

Toc, toc,

-Adelante dice Serena con dulce voz

-Asi que aquí estaban, las he buscado por todo el palacio. La Reina quiere que esten en la sala del trono, la princesa Celeste ha llegado, y quiere que todas esten presentes vayan yo ayudare a la princesa.

-Luna ya llego que bien (lo dice muy feliz serena).

Ya una vez todas en la sala del trono Artemis anuncia a Celeste.

-Celeste, hija me alegro mucho de verte, has crecido muchisimo.

-Para mi es un placer estar aquí Reina Serenity, Luna querida es bueno volver ha verte

-El placer es mio pequeña Celeste - dice con mucho cariño.

-No piensas decir nada querida prima Serena.

-Que podria decir solo, que estoy feliz de verte hay mucho de que hablar.

-Si hay mucho y lo haremos creeme.

-Bueno ya tendran tiempo para hacerlo, mi querida Celeste te presento a las sailors scout, las guardianas del Reino Lunar; a las outhers ya las conoces.

-Si asi es.

-Sin embargo a las inners no; ellas no solo son guerreras tambien son princesas de sus respectivos planetas. Y lo mismo son las outhers.

-Comprendo.

Serenity procede a presentar a cada una de las inners.

-Ella es la diosa del amor y lider de las inners Sailor Venus.

-La guerrera de las llamas ardientes Sailor Mars.

-La Sailor de la sabiduria Sailor Mercury.

-Y la fuerte de todas Sailor Jupiter.

Al mencionatr a cada una ellas inclinan su cabeza. Celeste procede a presentar a sus guardianes.

-El es Altair de Vega lider de mi guardia, Capelle de Siro, Rigel de Auriga y Siriu de Calisto.

Ya presentados todos sus guardianes, Celeste procede a informar el motivo de su visita.

-Reina Serenity he venido parar hablar contigo de cirtos asuntos, entre los cuales esta mi nombramiento como heredera al trono de Eclipse.

-Asi es, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti por ello.

-Gracias, por lo tanto la invitacion esta dada para ti, la princesa, tus consejeros y todas las sailors. Ademas de otro asunto que no solo afecta a mi reino, este asunto afecta al resto de los demas reinos.

-Entiendo, se a que te refieres.

-Asi que me gustaria, hablar contigo sobre esto a solas.

-Porsupuesto, Artemis lleva a celeste a la sala de reuniones, querida Luna, hija pueden llevar a los guardianes a sus habitaciones. Sailors pueden regresar a sus puestos por favor.

-Altair y los demas vayan a descansar que lo merecen.

-Esta bien alteza la veremos despues.

La Reina Serenity con Celeste pasan a la sala. Mientras que el resto se dirigen hacer sus obligaciones. Un par de horas despues de haber estado en reunion aclarando ciertos asuntos, Serena y Celeste estan paseando por los jardines del palacio lunar.

-Bueno dime de que hablaron en la reunion.

-Serena, bueno de varios asusntos.

-(con cara de pucheritos) Que mala eres prima.

-Ah!, claro que no solo que no viene al caso en este momento, mejor cuentame como has estado que has hecho durante este tiempo.

-Bueno (dice sonrojandose) estoy ….yo estoy.. este estoy enamorada.

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba; y dime quien es el afortunado.

-Es... esto... es .. es; es Darian

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? Da. Darian, has dicho Darian al que conocemos debes estar bromendo.

-Hee.. no claro que no, es verdad (dice apenada).

-Ya veo; bien me alegro por ti ademas es muy guapo (dice guiñandole un ojo) espero que los dos sean muy felices.

-Gracias... ah pero y tu..

-Ha, que? Yo...; de que hablas.

-Vamos Celeste, sabes a que me refiero, no me digas que no hay alguien en tu vida.

-Puesss... no (dice levantando la cabeza). Aun no llega esa persona a quien le entregaria mi corazon y mi vida. Ademas tu sabes que en este momento me es imposible pensar en esos sentimientos, hay cosas que tengo que hacer.

-Pero... Celeste tambien tienes derecho a enamorarte, se que tus responsabilidades son importantes, pero el amor tambien lo es.

-Bueno, bueno, calmate jeje jeje; mira cuando encuentre a alguien tu seras la primera en saberlo si es una promesa.

Ambas se dirigen hacia el bosque de cristal, ahi Serena le pide a Celeste que si puede enfrentarse a ella en un combate a lo cual esta se sorprende por la peticion de su prima.

Ella acepta muy gustosa la peticion.y comineza un pequeño combate.

-Bien Serena muestrame que tan fuerte eres.

-Preparate... Celeste.

Serena lanza un gran ataque un rayo de luz se dispara hacia Celeste y esta sin ningun incoveniente lo esquiba y va directamente donde su prima dejandola indefensa; a lo cual ella se sorprende mucho, ya que nisiquiera susu querreras guardianasla pueden vencer. Pero a la vez esta feliz porque sabe que Celeste sera una gran reina capaz de defender su reino y a los suyos.

-Disculpame Serena no fue ni intencion, ser tan ruda, no te hiciste daño.

-Por favor prima tranquila no me ha pasado nada, ademas com mis sailors tambien entrenamos de la misma manera.

-Vaya... bien seguimos querida

-Porsupuesto.

El pequeño combate que las dos tienen llaman la atencion de las guerreras de la luna, y se preguntan que es lo que seucede; al llegar al sitio miran a los primas batallando y se sorprenden del poder que poseen las dos.

El combate se alarga hasta entrdas la tarde y ninguna ha perdido o bajado su guardia. Sin embargo el combate es interumpido por la hermosa dama Luna quien les informaque la cvena esta lista.

En el comedor que ha sido decorado fantasticamente, se ha servido un exquisito banquete, se ha preparado en honor a la princesa. Deliciosos manjares esta sobre la mesa y se los disfruta muy agusto. La cena pasa sin ningun inconveniente hay carcajadas y conversaciones muy amenas por parte de los presentes.

Cuando celeste esta en su habitacion ya durmiendo empieza a soñar algo ni ella misma lo esperaba.

**Sueño de Celeste:**

Celeste empieza a ver la tan hermosa como su reino, mira a una niña pequeña que juega con otra. A lo lejos hay tres personas observando (Rey Italos, Reina Selene, y la Reina Nike).

Tambien ve a dos jovenes guerreros que no se separan de Nike. Y lo que lellama la atencion es un joven niño que esta detras de uno de los guerreros.

De pronto el cielo oscurece y un gran rayo cae, en medio de la oscuridad se ve la silueta de un hombre, su mirada es fria, llena de odio y sed de sangre, tiene un objetivo matar a alguien, se avalanza contras las princesas que estan jugando. La pequeña niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules como el mismo ciel, trata de proteger a la niña de cabellos morados. Entonces se oye que alguien detiene a ese hombre y enpieza una gran batalla. Se escucha el sonido de espadads y poderes magicos que chocan entre si.

El joven niño trata de ayudar a las princesas que las lleva segura a un lugar lejano.

Mientras ttanto en la batalla el gran Rey Italos de cabellos negros y ojos cafes oscuros trata de que el enemigo no se acerque a nadie y pelea arduamente, pero aquel hombre es muy poderoso, hace que el rey se distraiga y va tras las princesa de cabellos negros.

Al ver esto Italos se lanza para interponerse entre la energia oscura y la niña, lo cual sale muy mal herido ha sido atravesado por el rayo.

Italos cae a los pies de la niña quien llora desconsoladamente, sin embargo el no se ha dado por vencido utiliza su mas poderosa tecnica EL SACRIFICIO CELESTIAL acabando con el enemigo pero a su vez el tambien muere, pero con una gran sonrisa por que ha protegido a un ser importante para el.

Celeste se despierta de manera agitada y con lagrimas en sus ojos, se levanta de la cama y va hacia le ventana la abre y se pregunta.

-Porque, porque tuvo que pasar es tan doloroso.

Sus pensamientos estan en su padre.

A la mañana siguiente Celeste se ha levantado muy temprano pasea por los pasillos del castillo para despejar su mente y no recordar el sueño que tubo haces unas horas. Sin embargo en medio de su paseo se ha encontrado con Artemis.

-Buenos dias querido Artemis.

-Buenos dias Celeste como has dormido

-Ah.. mas o menos.

-Como, no has podido dormir bien?

-Heee... si lo que pasa es que extraño mi cama.

-Que...? jajajajaja, pero que cosas se te ocurren Celeste, si mal no recuerdo, hoy partes para la tierra cierto.

-Ah, si asi es, sera en la tarde despues del almuerzo me ire.

-Ya veo y pensar que te ibas a quedar algunos dias.

-Lo siento Artemis pero no puedo, tampoco puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de Eclipse, ademas con Serena tenemos planeado ir a patinar en el lago de cristal, porque no nos acompañas tambien estaran las sailors que te parece.

-Bueno, acepto encantado ire, solo termino unos asuntos y los alcanzare.

Celeste pensaba en no decirle a nada a nadie del sueño que tuvo, hasta llegar a eclipse para contarselo a su madre.

**En la Tierra**

El sol daba sus primeros rayos que cai sobre el reino de la Tierra. La princesa se estaba levantando con gran entusiasmo.

La Reina Nike se ha despertado y ha recibido la noticia de que la princesa Celeste vendra en la tarde sin mas demora llama a su consejero, un hombre alto de cabellos verdes, como el pasto, sus ojos negros intenso con un brillo unico, su cuerpo bien formado, y se nota que ha tenido varias batallas. Su amabilidad y varisma son unicos.

-Me ha llamado reina Nike.

Nike hermosa como un lucero, su cabello azul vlaro solo se puede compararcon sus ojos del mism o color.

-Mi dulce Shion que bueno que llegas. Acabo de recirbir una nota, Celeste viene a la tierra, esta tarde.

-Hee, no puede ser, hace mucho tiempo que ella no ha venido; despues de lo sucedido.

-Lo se es por eso que quiero que llames a todos los caballeros dorados.

-L hare en seguida.

Shion atravez de su telepatia llama a los caballeros, quienes estaban en cada una de sus casas. Ya en la sala del trono, Atenea, Shion, y todos los caballeros estan presentes ante Nike, ella les informa que la princesa Celeste del Reino Eclipse, llegará en la tarde.

A lo cual Dohko y Aioros se sorpreden al escucharlo.

-Ha dicho la princesa Celeste? Dijo Dohko con algo de preocupacion.

-Si, asi es, ella viene, y no te preocupes que no sucederá nada, quiero que cada uno este atento a cualquier movimiento y energia que este preente cuando ella este aquí. No podemos arriesgarnos.

Todos acienten con la cabeza.

-Ahora, Dohko y Aioros, ustedes se encargarán de recibirla en el templo de Zeus que esta detras del palacio, En cuanto al resto, de dividirán en 2 grupos, los guardianes de la cuidarán desde aquí, y el resto, vigilaran alrededor del palacio, hasta la llegada de ella, no quiero corren ningun riesgo.

Dicho esto, cada uno se dirigen a las pociciones que se les ha encargado, mientras Dohko y Aioros de dirigen al templo de Zeus conversando.

-Es increible que ella regrese a la Tierra, no lo crees Aioros.

-Si... tienes razon, la ultima vez fue muy doloroso, supongo que ahora ella ha crecido.

-Si, debemos estar al tanto de todo; crees que se acuerde de nosotros?

-No lo se, ha pasado mucho tiempo

-Aioros! (le dice el caballero de Libra) crees que ella este lista para estar aquí?

-Claro que si, lo mas seguro es que se parezca a su padre

-Si es verdad, solo espero que no suceda nada.

Ambos miran al cielo con la esperanza de que nada pase.

**Mientras tanto en la Luna**

Celeste, Serena, sus guardianes y la Sailors, Luna y Artemis, se estan divirtiendo

Celeste ha demostrado ser una gran patinadora tanto como Serena.

Por otra parte, las Outhers, y los guardianes Estelares, estan teniendo pequeños combates, solo por distraccion, mientras que las Inners Luna y Artemis se divierten patinando

Todo es alegria, rizas y conversaciones

La Reina Serenity mira con gran emocion aquel espectaculo y solo sonrie.

Ya despues de almorzar, y haber hecho todo en la luna, Celeste se dispone a partir hacia la tierra, donde la esperan.

-Bueno, al parecer ya es hora de , cuidate, nos veremos dentro de unos dias

-Claro, estare ansiosa de verte de nuevo

-Sailors, por favor, cuidense y cuiden a la Reina y a Serena

-Claro que si, no te preocupes Celeste-Lo dice Venus con mucha alegria

-Sailor venus, …... por favor! - le dice Uranus

-Celeste, hija, cuidate mucho, estaremos en contacto

-Claro, tu tambien cuidate, Luna y Artemis, cuidense, lo estaré esperando.

Dicho esto, Celeste se dirige hacia el Jardin de Plata, donde todos estan ahi, y una vez mas, se teletransportan hacia la tierra. La reina Serenity reza para que nada les suceda, y les desea suerte a ella y a sus gusrdianes.

Celeste dentro de poco llegará a la Tierra, donde le esperan muchos retos.

**Continuará...**


End file.
